


Lilium

by iisaax



Series: Inflorescence [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christianity, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Genderfluid Character, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Judaism, M/M, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Religion, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: Bucky turns to Steve, candlelight dancing in their eyes. Steve wipes their cheek with a thumb, and they catch his hand to press a kiss against his palm.“I’m just so happy,” they whisper against his skin. “I never thought I’d get to do this with you.”-lil·i·um/ˈlilēəm/1. a large genus of herbaceous plants2. represents motherhood; faith and hope





	Lilium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! More trans Buck.
> 
> Like I've said before, I'm not particularly religious, so I had to research a lot for this short little fic. My apologies if anything is incorrect. In any case, I hope you enjoy <3

Steve was painting an Easter egg.

He dipped his brush into a small cup of green pigment, and started adding some grass to its base. He wanted it to look like it should outside - lush and fresh and definitely not raining cats and dogs. He added a few clovers, too.

His ma reached over to dip her brush in the blue next to Steve’s elbow. She was drawing a clear sky with puffy clouds and a golden sun.

“Ready for Vigil tonight?” she asked conversationally. “If you aren’t full on sweets by then, of course.”

Steve popped another jelly bean into his mouth. “Naw,” he said, chewing. “Like you always say, I’m a bottomless pit.”

Sarah rolled her eyes with a smile, painting some birds on her egg.

There was a clattering at the door as someone jimmied their keys around in the lock, then Bucky opened the door, sopping wet. He grinned, and closed his umbrella, shaking it off just outside. “Hey, Steve. Mrs. Rogers.”

“Hello, Bucky,” Sarah smiled at him, looking up from her egg. “Want to paint a hard-boiled egg?”

“Sure, if you let me eat some. I’m starved.” Bucky hung up his umbrella and coat, and took off his shoes by the door. “Not gonna let _you_ guys go hungry, though. Tada!” he held out a dish. “My folks made borsch.”

“Oh, wow!” Sarah stood to take the dish wrapped in cloth from Bucky. “Tell them we said thank you very much.” As she put the food away, Bucky sat at the table and leaned over to see Steve’s egg.

“Lookin’ good,” he started peeling a boiled egg. “Paint me one?”

“Sure. Also, not that I mind seeing you,” Steve added quickly. “But I thought you were at work?”

“Naw,” he took a bite. “It’s Chol HaMoed, remember? I don’t gotta work,” he grinned.

“Oh, right. I forgot that matched up this year,” Steve went back to painting his egg. “Are you still gonna come with us to mass?”

Bucky shrugged. “My ma wants me to stay in so I can count the day with her. So probably not. Sorry ‘bout that,” he frowned.

“S’fine.” Steve added the finishing touches to his egg, then showed it to Buck. “How’s it look? Want this one?”

Bucky lit up, and took the egg gently. He turned it, looking at it from all angles. “Shucks, thank you, Steve.”

Steve’s ma returned to the table, smiling at the boys. “Bucky, would you like some candy? We have a little bit left.”

“No thank you, ma’am.” He nudged Steve. “Gotta leave as much as possible for Stevie over here. He’s a growing boy!”

Steve scowled, but it only lasted until Bucky pouted at him. He leaned briefly into Bucky’s side, shoving him a bit. Bucky shoved him back, grinning as Sarah laughed.

“Are you at least coming over for May Day? It’s coming up.” Sarah then asked Buck, still chuckling. “We might protest, and you can help us decorate.”

“Sorry,” Bucky said again, words jostled as Steve tackled into his chest. “It falls on _second_ passover.”

“I understand!” Sarah assured him. “Just thought I would ask.”

Bucky nodded, ever polite, then attacked Steve while he was finally calmed down. “Hey!” Steve protested, wiggling away. “You’re gonna drop my egg!”

“ _My_ egg now, Stevie. ‘Member? You just gave it to me.”

“Oh, whatever,” Steve wrenched his head away from where Buck was trapping it. “Wanna paint one yourself?”

“Naw, I should be goin’,” Buck said as he stood, careful to cradle his egg. He put back on his boots and explained, “Ma doesn’t want me out of the house too much. You know how she feels about me galavantin’ around durin’ holidays like this.”

Steve pouted, but knew he was right. “Okay,” he said sadly. “See you soon?”

“Yep. Bye, Mrs. Rogers,” he grabbed his umbrella and opened the door, the sound of rain filling the room. “Bye, Steve.”

“Goodbye, Bucky! Be safe headed home,” Sarah waved.

“Bye, Buck.”

Bucky nodded, lingering a little while longer, then he left. Steve turned back to his paints, and daydreamed of a time where he and Bucky could celebrate together.

-

Steve is standing back, and placing his hands on his hips.

The tree looks good, and - to Steve’s relief - it fits in their living room. Bucky had insisted they get a real one this year, claiming the fake trees just don’t have spirit.

“But you’re Jewish, Buck,” Steve had laughed. “Don’t tell me you forgot again.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want my best guy feeling the Christmas magic!” they had replied, grinning.

So now Steve is covered in scratches and the floor is littered with pine needles, but he has to admit, he is kinda feeling the magic.

“Buck!” he calls. “It’s set up!”

Bucky appears from the back almost immediately, and gasps at it. “Woah…” they walk over. “It’s huge!”

“Well, yeah, you said get the tallest they had.”

“It’s taller than _you_!”

Steve chuckles, brushing off his sweater. And oh, his sweater. Bucky had also insisted they get matching ones, but Steve somehow managed to talk them out of it. Clint had instead taken the two of them sweater shopping as self-proclaimed master of awful puns. Bucky’s is blue with a menorah and stitched lettering, reading “Let’s Get Lit.” Clint had picked it out for them, howling with laughter. Steve still doesn’t quite get it. His is green, red, and embroidered “Fruit Cake.” Clint had explained to him through more giggles about something with beef and being bisexual? But Steve doesn’t quite get that either. Either way, Steve’s just glad they aren’t matching.

Bucky leans up to kiss his cheek, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Wanna help me light the first candles?”

Steve turns to catch them in a real kiss. “Yeah,” he says. “Let me grab them.”

They get situated at the kitchen table, and Steve turns down the lights, bringing over Buck’s chanukiah, and his advent wreath. He sets them down on the table while Bucky readies the shamash. They place it into the middle slot, and then add a second candle to its right. Steve readies his own candles, crossing himself. He lights a match and brings it to the first, a deep purple wax. Bucky watches him, smile flickering in the candlelight. Then, he passes the match to Buck, who takes it and lights the shamash, then blows it out. They close their eyes, mumbling a prayer to themself. Steve watches his flame and waits.

They say another prayer, and another, then light their first candle. They place the shamash back in its slot, then sit back, wiping their eyes. Steve grabs their hand, and they bring the chanukiah to the window. With thirty minutes to kill, they both relax on the couch, Buck still sniffling.

Bucky turns to Steve, candlelight dancing in their eyes. Steve wipes their cheek with a thumb, and they catch his hand to press a kiss against his palm.

“I’m just so happy,” they whisper against his skin. “I never thought I’d get to do this with you.”

Steve smiles and pulls them close. “Me neither,” he admits. He buries his face in their hair, and breathes them in. They smell like shampoo, and like the wine from dinner, and like the Christmas tree, and like home. Steve gets a little misty-eyed himself. “I love you,” he tells them, feeling sappy.

“Love you too,” Bucky replies, voice wobbling, and hugs him harder, like they don’t want him to leave.

Not like Steve would ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, in 1931, Passover and Easter did line up - as well as May Day and second Passover - and Hanukkah and Advent will _this_ year. Cool.
> 
> Again, there may be inaccuracies. I would love some input, if anyone is able! Also, if you really want to read a more accurate Jewish Bucky fic, I suggest [Teshuva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167353). Made me cry - go give it some love.
> 
> Flower meaning is from [whats-your-sign.com](https://www.whats-your-sign.com/lily-meaning.html)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! More to come.


End file.
